


My happy ending

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	My happy ending

Draco had been drinking firewhisky before he stood on stage, microphone in hand, ready for his song.

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high   
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Draco closed his eyes as the words fell from his lips as he sang from his heart. He opened his eyes again, not seeing the many stares he received from other students. He had only eyes for Harry.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Draco saw Harry noticing him as well as the song. The bright green eyes dulled and anger flashed through Harry’s eyes at the next words.

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

Tears fell from his eyes as he sang, not seeing the hateful looks Harry received from the other students.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

Draco poured his emotions into the words before closing his eyes again, not wanting to see the looks Harry was giving him. Not wanting to see the pitty shining in the green eyes as he continued singing.

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were doomed

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

His voice croaked as he cried out the last lines of the songs, feeling drained, empty in his heart.

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

He stepped of stage and quickly walked out of the Great Hall towards the Slytherin house. Draco felt hands on his shoulders, but he was too tired to shake them off. He turned around and cried when he saw Harry, green eyes leaking tears. Both of them heard the last words of the songs sang by the other students as Harry guided his boyfriend towards the Slytherin house.

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Draco closed his eyes as he lay on the bed in Harry’s arms. He couldn’t believe the young man had apologised over and over again until he felt Draco had believed him. The blond student was still cautious with his feelings and heart, but perhaps he finally got his happy ending.


End file.
